1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical diagnostic installation of the type having a mobile signal pick-up unit in communication with at least one stationary evaluation unit, the stationary evaluation unit being disposed remote from the mobile signal pick-up unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Subject Matter
A medical diagnostic installation of the above general type is disclosed in European Application 0 544 974.
X-ray diagnostic installations are known that include a pick-up unit composed of a radiation transmitter and a radiation receiver as well as a stationary evaluation unit in communication therewith. The electrical signals acquired upon transirradiation of a subject are thereby supplied to the stationary evaluation unit via cable. The stationary evaluation unit converts these signals into image signals that can then be displayed on a monitor as an image of the subject.
PCT Application WO 96/03917, was published after the effective date for applying prior art against the subject matter of the present application, discloses a dental X-ray diagnostic installation wherein a lap top can be provided with components for wireless data transmission. The lap top can be linked to an existing computer network. An X-ray image acquisition card can be provided with suitable means for wireless transmission of the data from a sensor into the computer unit (lap top), whereby the means for the wireless transmission can be implemented as infrared transmission and reception means. An image of the examination subject can be displayed on the monitor of the computer unit (lap top).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,418, was not published prior to the effective date for applying prior art against the subject matter of the present application, discloses an X-ray diagnostic installation, whereby the data of an intra-oral sensor can be transmitted via a transmitter to an evaluation computer. The evaluation computer calculates an image of the examination subject from the signals of the sensor.